Chosen 4
by dsmedina52766
Summary: After pulling the final needle Lucas fell into darkness, after awakening in Onett he learns a few things from Ness. Porky is still alive along with Claus, who is being protected by an angel named Ninten. Now with the help of Ness he must find Claus and Ninten to defeat Porky. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated T for violence, blood, character death, and language. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!
1. Awoken Again

**Full summary: **After pulling the final needle Lucas fell into darkness, after awakening in Onett he learns a few things from Ness. Porky is still alive along with Claus, who is being protected by an angel named Ninten. Now with the help of Ness he must find Claus and Ninten to defeat Porky once and for all. However Porky has backup. A mysterious girl named Verde is helping him out. She surprisingly defeats Ness and creates a chimera who goes by the name Mythen. Can Lucas, Claus, Ninten, and Ness defeat Porky? Or will they fall into eternal darkness?

**A/N: **Yes this story has a few ocs. It isn't all focused around the ocs though. I mostly just created them to fill up villain spots. Anyways on with the story~

* * *

**-Claus-**

I closed my eyes, feeling the painful shock of electricity ran through my body. My twin brother, Lucas, was standing there with a horrified expression on his face.

"Claus…. w-why?"

I staggered towards Lucas and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this..." I grinned despite the pain. "I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end…" I turned to my father who ran up to Lucas and I. "Dad…. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... I'm going… to where mom is now..." I turned back to the blonde again. "Lucas… I hope… we meet again someday…" I closed my eyes slightly. "Bye… Thank you… I'm sorry… I'm sure... we'll... meet…. again." My eyes closed completely as I gave my final breath, my body going limp as my life slipped away.

"Claus…. open your eyes." I heard a familiar voice call to me.

I opened my eyes slightly, sunlight blinding me instantly. I sat up to see a familiar figure in the center of a field of golden sunflowers.

"M-mom?" I managed to get out.

Mother extended her arms towards me. "Come here Claus, you must be exhausted."

I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran towards her, we met in a close embrace.

"It's good to see you for awhile." Mother grinned into my ginger hair.

I blinked in confusion. "Awhile? I'm not going to be allowed to see you?"

"Not for some time, you still have a big role to play." I felt the brunette kiss the top of my head before my vision started getting blurry.

"What…." My voice trailed off as my vision faded, the scent of the sunflowers vanished into nothingness. "M-mom!?" I exclaimed, my voice only a faint echo.

* * *

I opened my eyes, instead of being greeted with warm sunlight and sunflowers I was greeted by cold metal. I sat up holding my head. I frowned. I was so close to seeing Mother again, why was I brought here? What could possibly be of importance in a cold and empty place like this?

"H-hello?" An unfamiliar voice called out. It took me a minute before I realized the voice was mine. I sounded weaker than normal, there was also a slight robotic echo.

I expected no answer in return but I heard footsteps growing closer. I tensed up, not really knowing what to expect.

"Wh-who's there!?"

A blonde chimera wearing a blue maid's outfit poked her head out from behind a wall, a grin covering her face. "I knew it was you! I knew you would wake up!"

My eyes widened. "Little Miss Marshmallow?!" I exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"As much as I can be." Miss Marshmallow extended a hand towards me, that I accepted, and helped me to my feet. "We need to get you out of here though. Can you fly at all?"

"What's the rush?" I asked, confused by her statement.

"I'll explain once we're out of here. Can you fly or not?" Miss Marshmallow persisted, her voice has a hint of worry to it.

I reached behind my back, feeling the surface of my jetpack, and pressed a button in the middle. Large metal dragon wings unfolded. I attempted to start them up, however sparks began flying from them and I quickly stopped and put them away.

"There's your answer."

Miss Marshmallow giggled. "Well it looks like we're doing this the hard way!" Before I could respond, the blonde picked me up bridal style and flew out of the empty room.

* * *

**-Ninten-**

My fingers ran through the ice cold water. I was at my favorite spot. A small pond that glows under the moonlight. I stared down at my reflection and frowned. Sure I looked somewhat the same as I did three years ago, same raven black hair, same red bandanna tied around my neck. There were only two major differences. My red cap was missing, and I had pure white wings that matched my jacket. That's right, I'm dead. I sighed at the painful memory.

* * *

_It was a normal day in Podunk, I was at the park, chatting with my two closest friends, Lloyd and Ana._

_"Pigmasks?" I asked the two. "Sounds like a dumb name for an army."_  
_Lloyd nodded and pushed up his glasses. "They're up to no good, I can feel it…"_

_Ana just grinned. "We should go and see! It'll be like a top secret spy mission!"_

_"I-I don't know…" Lloyd said softly, being his usual timid self. "They might have guns and highly dangerous weapons."_

_"Come on you said so yourself, they might be up to no good." I pestered him._

_"Yeah Lloyd don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Ana teased the young albino._

_"Alright, Alright! I'll go!" _

_I stood outside of the tallest building in New Pork City, base of the pigmasks. It seemed like a huge amusement park to me but Ana kept me focused on trying to find headquaters. All we need to do is sneak in there and find out what the Pigmasks are planning then report them if we find out they're plotting something sinister. _

_"Alright let's go!" I dashed towards the entrance._

_"Ninten wait!" Ana and Lloyd tried to run after me but got caught in a crowd of people. _

_I ignored them and walked right inside. "Alright now just to find ou-"_

_"You're not welcome here." A voice over the intercom cut me off. "Leave at once or I will dispose of you."_

_"You can try!" I challenged the mysterious voice and quickly backed into one of the elevators, pressing the button for the top floor._

_"As you wish." The voice sounded too calm for my liking and sent chills down my spine._

_"Wh-whatever." I huffed, trying not to sound terrified as the elevator went upwards._

_"You have arrived on the top floor." The voice spoke again and the elevator doors opened. "Good luck." _

_I stepped out and took in my surroundings. This wasn't a normal room. It was a maze! I turned back and tried to go back down, but the elevator doors refused to open for me. I had no choice but to attempt to beat this maze, even if it might take me days. _

_After various dead ends something caught my attention. Footsteps aside from my own, they weren't small footsteps however, they were loud and pierced the silence. I frantically looked for the source of the footsteps but found nothing. I started walking again, only to be stopped once I turned the corner. A gigantic pink monster with a huge mouth was staring at me with it's yellow eyes. I took a step back and it roared. Without thinking, I quickly ran, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away from this thing. I turned another corner and my lungs gave out on me. I collapsed, wheezing and coughing while trying to catch my breath. I checked my pockets only to find they were empty.. It didn't take long for the creature to catch up to me. Despite my efforts to get away nothing could stop the monster's jaws from coming down, killing me instantly._

* * *

I grabbed my chest where the creature had snapped me in half. Under my clothes was a painful reminder of what happened that day. It hurt to remember. I wish I would have waited for Lloyd and Ana. I'm not a hero, what was I even thinking? None of this would have happened if I hadn't tried to be a hero.

"Ninten." A soft voice spoke from behind me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest. "I wanted some alone time. Besides I don't know anyone here too well and almost everyone is older than me."

The blonde haired girl sat beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ninten you need to believe me when I say what happened that day wasn't your fault. You were never meant to die that early."

"That doesn't change the fact I did." I up at her. "What do you want Maria?"

"Hinawa wanted to see you, something about protecting her son." Maria smiled slightly, brushing a little bit of raven hair out of my face. She's been like a mother to me for the three years I've been in heaven. To be fair, she is my ancestor. "Whenever you want to see her we can go."

"Now is better than later." I stood up, being careful not to step on my wings, which is a problem I've been having lately with my wings growing longer.

"Fair enough." Maria flapped her wings, hovering above me. "Follow me."

I nodded and followed my ancestor as she flew off towards a sunflower field. I recognized it instantly as this was Hinawa's favorite place to relax. I saw the brunette standing in the middle of the field, watching us as we landed.

"Hello you two." She greeted us.

"Hello Hinawa. You wanted to see me?" I looked up at the older angel.

Hinawa nodded. "Yes, as I have told you I have two sons left on Earth. The younger one, Lucas, already has someone to look after him. However, the older son, Claus, has been left alone. He needs someone to protect him. And that's going to be you."  
My eyes widened. "M-me?! But I got myself killed! Wha-"

"You also helped defeat Giygas, saving many lives." Maria said, cutting me off.

"I picked you for a reason Ninten, you have more potential than you were able to unlock while you were alive. Consider this like a second chance."

I nodded. "Alright I'll do it."

Hinawa grinned. "Good, you won't be completely human, the only major difference will be the wings. Remember to take care of yourself and my son."

"Close your eyes." I did as Maria said and closed my eyes. "When you awaken you'll be back on Earth." Maria placed a hand on my forehead. "I wish you and the others the best of luck…." She added softly before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**-Lucas-**

I woke up, expecting to be greeted by darkness. However bright sunlight welcomed me instead. I tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in my side and fell back down.

That's from the fight. I thought to myself. Claus really did a number on me. My eyes widened. _The fight! The final needle! What happened?!_ _Where is everyone!?_ I attempted to stand up but fell back down, yelping when my back hit the ground.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this." I mumbled.

"Hey!" A voice called out. I looked up to see a boy with a red cap approaching me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded but it was obvious that I was lying.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before." The boy asked.

"I-I'm Lucas." I said softly. "I'm not from around here to be honest."  
"Thought so. I'm Ness by the way." Ness smiled at me then frowned. "You're hurt!"

"I uh…" My voice trailed off. What was I supposed to tell him? There's no way he'll believe me if I tell him about my past.

"How bad is it?" Ness asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"How bad are your wounds?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Hang on." Ness placed a hand on my forehead. "PSI Lifeup beta."

I tensed when I felt energy rush through my body but quickly relaxed once I felt my wounds heal. "Thanks…" I said softly, sitting up so I was more comfortable.

"How did you get like that?" Ness asked.

I grit my teeth slightly. "It's a long story…"

"I have time."

"Well…" I sighed and began recalling the events of my past.

* * *

"...and then I woke up here." I finished off.

"You've been through so much." Ness said softly.

"Y-yeah." I sighed. "I just want to know what happened to everyone in Tazmily."

Ness looked down. "You don't know how long it's been have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you pulled the final needle and awoke the dragon. You destroyed Tazmily. I saw it in the news…. three years ago."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Th-three years ago!? You must be mistaken!"

Ness shook his head. "I'm seventeen. The accident happened when I was fourteen."

"I.." I looked down, trembling slightly. "Wh-what happened to everyone."

"There were a few survivors…" Ness stood up, dusting off his shorts. "We should probably go to my place, it's getting late. You wouldn't want to run into the sharks late at night."

I nodded and stood up as well, almost falling but Ness caught me.

"Take it easy alright? You just woke up from a three year long coma."

"S-sorry."

Ness ruffled my hair a little. "Hey it's alright, let's just head to my place and you can get some rest if you need to." Ness began leading the way into town as I followed in toe.


	2. Guardians

_Claus_

I winced from the pain in my foot as I walked to Podunk, wishing Miss Marshmallow was here to at least keep me company. Sadly she said that she had to return to Porky or else we would both be executed.

A large crash brought me back to reality and I quickly turned my arm into a canon, cautiously walking towards where I heard the sound.

"Ow my wings!" I heard someone yelp as I got closer. I soon saw the voice's owner; he was a short raven haired boy with white wings.

"Who are you!?" I said, aiming my arm cannon.

The boy quickly turned around only to jump back, putting his hands up. "Wah! Don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" I repeated, keeping my guard up.

The boy took a step back. "I-I'm Ninten! L-look I don't mean any harm I'm just looking for someone. I better find him though!" Ninten spoke quickly.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, keeping the canon aimed at him.

"Cl-claus! Hinawa's son!"

"Why the hell do you want him!?" I snapped.

Ninten yelped. "I was sent here to protect him! I don't know why!"

"Who sent you?"  
"H-hinawa did!"

I grit my teeth. "That's impossible she's dead!"

"I-I am too er…." Ninten's voice trailed off. "I was or… Ah! I don't know how to explain it!" Ninten's wings flapped in frustration.

"You better start talking!"  
"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot me!"

I lowered the canon, deciding that I had scared him enough. "Talk."

The raven haired boy gulped. "Wh-what do you want to know first?"

"How do you know my mother?"

"Well- WAIT YOUR MOTHER!?" Ninten exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the question."

"Well Hinawa is the one who brought me to heaven after I…" Ninten paused and shivered. "S-sorry it's just something I don't like remembering… Anyways, she found me after I was killed by a monster in New Pork City. She brought me to heaven and explained a lot to me. Mostly about what it's like there. After three years my ancestor, Maria, and Hinawa said that I needed to go back to Earth in order to keep her oldest son, Claus, safe… I don't know why though…"

I hesitated before I said anything. "You're telling me you're an angel?"

Ninten nodded. "Sadly I am." His wings drooped down then quickly perked back up. "I'm assuming you're Claus right? Since you said Hinawa was your mother."

I nodded and turned the canon back into an arm, deciding Ninten wasn't much of a threat. "Yeah."

"Great!" Ninten grinned. "I guess I'm your protector or something!"

"Thanks but no thanks." I turned around and started walking away from him.

"W-wait!" I heard wings flapping behind me.

"I can handle myself."

"But I have to stay with you or I'll be disobeying my superiors."

I took a deep breath before making my final decision. "Fine you can come, but stay out of my way." I turned to look at Ninten, who noticeably perked up. "But for the record I'm doing this for mom, not you."

Ninten grinned. "Okay I can deal with that Clausy!"

I grit my teeth at the name he said. "It's Claus. Don't make me change my mind about bringing you along."

"Hm alright. Where to?"

"Podunk."

Ninten stopped suddenly. "N-no… we can't go there."

"Why not?" I tilted my head slightly.

"That's my hometown…"

* * *

_Ness_

"Here we are." I said once me and Lucas approached my house. I dug my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Lucas said as we walked inside.

"No problem just watch out fo-" I was interrupted by a loud bark and a figure tackling Lucas, knocking him over. "King down!" I yelled to my dog.

"H-hey!" Lucas giggled and pet King as he licked the blonde's face. "You have a dog too huh?" He looked up at me once King decided to listen to me.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "That's King, he's an old dog. Kinda unreliable as well."

Lucas stood up, fixing his clothes. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Maybe from first glance…" I glared at King who was sitting back a few feet away from us, his tail wagging.

Lucas giggled. "Well depending on how things go I might have to stick around and find out. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's not a problem."

Lucas grinned. "Thanks."

"Guest bedroom is upstairs, second door to the right." I nodded. "You can get some rest if you want, I'll be down here."  
Lucas nodded. "Alright." I watched as he vanished upstairs before going over to my desk.

I opened my laptop. _Okay I need to do some research on this place. _I thought to myself as my computer started up. _He said he was from Tazmily right? The place that was blown up? _I began researching Tazmily, staying away from sights I didn't trust, but found nothing helpful. I decided to narrow my search down to just three years ago, around the time Tazmily was destroyed. I looked through the results but found nothing helpful. I was about to give up until I clicked another link. I was brought to a page that had several photos on it. The top of the page read "Rest in Peace" I looked through the page. _No one survived it? But there has to be someone! _ I came across a short article at the bottom and read over it. I closed my computer, shocked by what I found.

"Porky Minch.." I frowned once I finished reading. "He's still alive?!"

I heard a soft bark below me. King was tugging at my shoelaces. A routine he always does when he's hungry.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and hopped out of my chair. "Alright King, I'll feed you."

I walked into the kitchen, picking up his bowl. I grabbed the box of dog food and filled the bowl up half way, chuckling as King's ears perked at the familiar sound.

"Alright boy go crazy." I set the bowl down and watched King devour the food.

I looked through my fridge to see if I could make anything for me and Lucas, unfortunately I don't go food shopping often and the only thing in there was a carton of eggs.

I sighed. "Looks like I'll just be making omelets then."

* * *

I looked over the two dishes in front of me, rather proud of how they turned out. I heard soft footsteps and looked over to see a half asleep Lucas walk downstairs.

"Hey Lucas are you hungry at all?" I asked.

"A little…" He yawned and sat at the table.

"Well you got down here just in time, I made omelets."

I saw Lucas's face light up. "How did you know that was my favorite food?"

I set a plate in front of him, taking the other and sitting across from him. "Lucky guess."

Lucas chuckled and began eating happily, I stuffed a bite into my mouth before talking again. "Do you know Porky Minch?"

Lucas paused for a second before setting his fork down. "Yeah. He's the one who kind of caused the whole blowing of Tazmily thing."

"He was th-" I was interrupted by a loud ringing from my cellphone. "Hang on a sec." I grabbed my cellphone and answered it. "Hel-"

"Ness I have some very important news." A familiar voice said through the speaker.

"What is it Paula?"

I heard Paula take a deep breath. "I got a call from Ana and Lloyd. You know how your cousin Ninten was killed right? Well apparently he's alive again, along with a boy named Claus. The only difference is Ninten looks like an angel now, wings and all."

"You're kidding right?" I chuckled, not believing her at all.

"I'm not."

"We'll see alright." I sighed. "If it really is them then there has to be something behind it. People don't just come back from the dead unless they're a zombie."

"Yeah don't remind me." I could practically picture Paula's face of disgust when she said that. "I'll make sure to keep you updated if I find anything else out."

"Yeah okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye Ness." I heard a click as the call hung up.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Claus, Porky, and my cousin Ninten are all alive." I set my cellphone back onto the table.

"What? How is that possible? Claus died and Porky was locked away!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure myself." I took a bite of my omelet. "We should go to Podunk to see what's going on."

"How far away is it?" The blonde asked.

"About an hour to two hour bus ride. We can go whenever you feel like it."

"Alright."

* * *

_Ninten_

This is _terrible_! I told Claus not to come here and he didn't listen! What am I going to say to Ana and Lloyd if they see me? Oh hey guys turns out I'm alive again? Things don't work like that in real life.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my breathing acted up. I wheezed loudly, causing Claus to look over at me.

"You okay there Ninten?" He asked.

I nodded, not being able to make sounds form into words.

"Doesn't seem like it. How about we stop to rest for a bit."

I coughed, starting to catch my breath. "N-no... I'm fi-fine…"

"If you say so." Claus said as he started to walk again.

I took in the familiar surroundings once my breathing returned to normal. I had to keep myself from greeting a familiar face every now and again. I hate being here now, sure it was a great place when I was alive. Now it's taunting me of a life I could've had. If I hadn't been so _stupid_!

"What are you going on about?" I jumped when I heard Claus next to me. Did I just say all that out loud?

"Nothing." I sighed. "It's nothing."

Claus didn't seemed convinced but kept walking anyways. I kicked a stone along the way. Hoping not to be questioned. I felt eyes staring into my soul. No doubt it was because of my wings. I kicked the rock one last time until it tumbled into a hole. I kept walking until Claus stopped.

"I have a little bit of money. I'll get us a hotel room for the night." Claus said before walking into the hotel.

"Alright." I said softly and followed him inside.

I half hid behind Claus as he talked to the lady behind the counter. I kept my wings pressed against my back as much as I could, I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Follow me." He said and lead me upstairs. I followed quickly, not wanting to attract too much attention.

Once we reached our rooms I flapped my wings a little since they got uncomfortable being half hidden like that. "Finally."

"You really don't want to be here do you?" Claus asked, sitting on one of the beds.

"Was it that obvious?" I flopped on the other bed, putting an arm over my eyes. "I just want to rest."

"Angels rest?" Claus asked jokingly. I threw one of my sneakers at him. "Okay I'm not supposed to ask about that then."

"Nope."

"But I do have one question." Claus said. "Why would an angel come back to protect me?"

"I'm not sure about it myself." I set my jacket aside, next to my other sneaker. "I'm sure my superiors have their reasons." I sighed, my wings drooping down. I was about to say something else but was interrupted by Claus's jacket in my face.

"Get some rest. It seems like you need it."

"Yeah yeah." I threw the jacket back at him, that's when I saw his arm. "Woah, what happened to your arm?"

Claus grabbed his robotic arm. "Don't ask, it's a long story." He laid back and turned off the lights. "Just go to sleep."

"Fine." I flopped onto my back, letting my wings stretch out so I would be comfortable. I pulled the covers over myself and closed my eyes, letting myself slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
